There There little britches
by trying to be so oh original
Summary: Mowgli gets through a hard time. Mowglix Baloo Fluff!


**devi antart. co m** /b1k/art/ There-there-little-britches-623461495

On a lonely lagoon in the jungle a young child with raven black hair and red cloth that reminded a pair of orange briefs. He sniffled as he threw rocks at the water he had an angry expression marring his face as he tried to wash away his tears. His name was Mowgli; Mowgli the mancub as he was called by his friends. He was angry as some other human kids had mocked him because he was different. Then a large shadow loomed over him he turned around and was greeted with the gray fur of Baloo´s belly.

"Oh, hey Baloo" said Mowgli washing his eyes trying to hide the fact that he was crying.

"Hey little britches what's wrong?" asked the big bear in a soft voice. As he got close to him and grabbed his shoulders as he massaged him. "Nothing" Mowgli said as he turned and got away from the paws and got up. Baloo only smiled and got closer to his face "It doesn't smell like nothing" said after a sniff and flick his tongue on his "and doesn't taste like nothing either" said with a smile.

Mowgli pouted as he walked away in angry while baloo followed "Hey c'mon tell papa bear what's wrong" said blocking his way "Nothing ´s wrong " Mowlgi said with annoyed "Now don't lie to me. Tell me what happened." "I said that nothing happened" said angrily at the bear that furrowed his brows in a rare sign of anger "Now don't get mad" said enveloping the cub in a hug "I am here for you cub, and always be" he whispered as he ran a paw through his hair. MOwlgi tried to push him away and but his lip trembled and hugged back and let tears run freely as he buried his face on Baloo fluffy fur "Shhhhh, there, there little britches" said the sloth bear. "I got ya"

After three minutes or so of crying, Mowgli was laying down on Baloo´s belly." Now tell me what happened? What´s got your britches in a twist? " He asked playfully. "Well it all started this morning" Mowgli started snuggling into the bear´s soft fur.

 _Flashback_

Mowgli was runningaround with the village kids on a game of tag. It was fun running around chasing each other for a moment he forgot he was at the man village and was back with the wolf pack. He ran tried to catch and pin his friends. He was having so much fun and he was so excited and anxious to go back to play that he went back to old habits. He got near a tree down got on all fours and lifts his leg letting a yellow stream run free with the longue lolling out. Then he heard snickers around as looked in confusion, what´s wrong? Why wolves would laugh at him peeing? Then Mowgli looked around and realizes that they weren't wolves but humans and then remembered where he was.

Everyone was laughing at him and screaming names like mutt or dog to him. Mowgli tried to shut them up but the thing continued for a few hours. Then at lunch time one of the older kids threw Mowgli a bone that landed near his feet. "Here´s your dinner dog!" the kid said laughing at loud along with other kids. Then Mowgli just laughed it off as he walked away. He was told by Shanti said to just ignore it as it will eventually die down. He sighed and moved on with the day but then one of the kids dropped a bucket of water by an older girl "Eww don't get close to me! I don't want to smell like dog!" said the girl laughing as she left walking. Then mowgli just started walking and shanty asked to him "Are you okay?"

"Yeah of course just going to go to walk" Mowgli said with a little too calm tone

"Mowgli" Shanti said with sadness.

"I am fine really!" he half screamed before turning around leaving the village for the jungle.

 _End of flashback_

"And that´s what happened" Mowgli said snuggling papa bear´s soft belly " Oh Mowgli" the large bear hugged the man cub close to his chest. Baloo´s voice sounded calm but inside he was livid. How dare those brats to insult his sweet bear cub! He should go to the village and beat the heck out of them! But the feeling of his cub nuzzling his chest made him stop; he needed his papa right now. He lull him and rubbed his back and felt Mowgli´s breathing calm down and fell asleep; he smiled "Sweet dreams Mowgli" he said as he caressed his head and decided to close his eyes.

After a while Mowgli stirred awake as he looked around he heard the gentle rumbling of the sloth bear ´s snoring. Mowgli giggled at the large bear looked silly with his tongue lolled outside his mouth. Seeing it was getting late Mowgli gently stirred Baloo and started to shake him. The big bear remained still asleep then Mowgli ran his fingers across the fur of his belly and started to tickle him. The bear started to twist and squirm as the tickling took place and soon he was laughing hysterically and finally woke up.

"Good morning Baloo" said Mowgli looking up at the laughing bear that just woken up. "Hey little britches"! He yawned stretching himself. "Ready to go back?" the bear asked to the boy. as much he wanted to keep Mowgli in the jungle, but he knew that Bagheera would give him an earful also he knew he couldn´t keep him with him that would be selfish. Mowgli felt uneasy he didn't want to go back but his wolf dad always told him that problems must be faced head on. He took a deep breath and nodded with determination, and got up from the big bear and walk with towards the village.

The giant bear took the mancub´s hand and walked back to the village. When they got near Mowgli ´s legs shook a little but Baloo´s paws help him get calm. He looked at his big furry friend one last time and started walking back to the village. He waved back his big friend before entering through the gate. The next day all kids were playing together and the laughter of the mancub along with several other kids was resonating loud and clear.


End file.
